galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectral Empress Iliess
Spectral Empress Iliess appeared in 1998 TV series called Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. Spectral Empress Iliess (妖帝イリエス, Yōtei Iriesu) is the leader of the Iliess Majin Tribe and was the third general of the Space Pirates Balban to face the Gingamen. A spiteful and covetous Egyptian-themed sorceress, Iliess valued money even over the lives of her own family and always demanded monetary compensation upon a successful plan, a trait that did not go unnoticed by Captain Zahab. Referred to as the Iliess Majin Tribe, Iliess' Majin are based on mythological creatures. Like their general, the Illiess Majin are all magic users and their method of reviving Daitanix involves the use of various magical spells and rituals. Their Baluba-X container is a leather waterskin and upon drinking, would always proclaim of their unyielding nature. Several of her Majin were also related to her, either as children or some other relative. Earlier, Barreled Scholar Bucrates, was humiliated by Samurai General Budoh, who did not need Bucrates's knowledge to help him search for the Lights of Ginga, and Bucrates went to his niece for assistance in removing him from command. Iliess first sent false Lights of Ginga for one of Budoh's monsters to come in conflict with GingaRed. After the Lights of Ginga were discovered and captured by Budoh's top monster, Dotoumusha, Iliess sent her daughter in intercept the monster before he returned with the Lights. Disguised as Budoh, Medoumedou had Dotoumusha use the Lights of Ginga, thus making it appear that Budoh was a traitor and he was arrested. Iliess was put in charge of destroying Budoh when he escaped in an attempt to clear his name. Iliess was fully appointed the new commanding general, following Budoh's death at the hand of GingaRed. Once in charge, she intended to revive Demon Beast Daitanix through various forms of sorcery: * Harvesting the hatred in people's hearts by Wangawanga. * Trapping the souls of 39 people in mirrors by Geltgelt and sacrificing them to power an anti-sealing spell. * Concocting an awakening potion from the youth of 81 virgins by Morgumorgu. * Freezing and stealing the souls of 111 people by Hielahiela. * Stealing the life force of 333 lucky people through their hand prints by Gaaragaara. * Capturing 22 frightened people by Merudameruda. * Cursing 3,333 people with despair by Desphias. For a brief period, Illiess also used the Steel Starbeasts that had been sold to the Balban by Dark Merchant Biznella. After the Steel Starbeasts regained their hearts and joined with the Gingamen, Zahab announced that for each day that Daitanix remained unrevived, Illiess' reward would go down by one coin. After her strongest Majin and younger brother Desphias was killed, Iliess decided to take matters into her own hands before the reward was lost to her entirely. Setting a magic spire in the center of the city, Iliess sent out a plague of spectral lizards to drain the blood of 9,000 people before absorbing the souls of her fallen Majin to become the chimera-like Evil Empress Iliess (邪帝イリエス, Jatei Iriesu) whose body was covered with the faces of her fallen Majin. After fending off the Gingamen, who were unable to transform due to the magic field generated by her spire, Iliess revived five of her fallen Majin to hold off the Gingaman should they ever return. But even after summoning an illusion of Yuuta to stop Ryouma, Iliess failed once again as Ryouma shattered the Spire, breaking the spell and freeing all of her victims. Knowing that she had only this one chance to redeem herself, Iliess faced the Gingamen and, after weathering Black Knight's Black Chop ''and the Gingamen's ''Ginga War Radiance, cast a spell to enlarge herself and easily bested both Super Armor Shine Gingaioh and Bull Taurus before the Gingamen called in GigaRhinos and GigaPhoenix who double teamed Iliess until the Gingamen could get Gingaioh back on his feet to finish her off with the Great Galaxy Beast King Cut. Afterwards, Bucrates recovered her soul gem and attempted to revive her but was stopped by Captain Zahab, who had discovered how he and Iliess had framed Budoh. Iliess' soul gem was then shattered by Battobas who succeeded her as acting general and for his first act used its shards to awaken Daitanix's heart and stave off the decay the demon beast was suffering from its long inactivity. During the events of Gingaman vs Megaranger, Iliess was revived by Captain Gregory along with the other Balban, but was killed once again by the Gingamen with their Ginga Armor Shine. See Also * Hexuba Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Egyptian Characters Category:Aliens Category:Witches Category:Royalty Category:Pirates Category:Characters Portrayed by Gara Takashima Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1998 Category:Super Sentai Universe